


All I Want

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Asexual Relationship, Christmas Party, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Real Soft Boys, M/M, Office Party, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: It's time for the Christmas office party that Hank hasn't shown his face to in years. Connor's excited for his first holidays and desperate to enjoy it with his partner. Will Hank survive... the ugly Christmas sweaters?





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday exchange gift for the most precious angel that I'm so glad to have met. Kai I really hope you enjoy this and I tried to include as much love and softness as possible because it's what you deserve and you're so valid okay ily <3  
> -  
> A song I think goes with the feeling of this and also inspired the title is All I Want by The Reverb Junkie ! I hope y'all enjoy the fic:)

“Hank, please. Hank. Haaaank.”

The morning of their day off had just begun and Hank was already itching to crawl back into bed. He shot Connor a stern look, trying to deter him from this new ‘mission’. It didn’t work. “Come on, Hank. It’s not going to be as bad as you think. Please, I want to go.”

He let out a long sigh. “I hate when you try wear me down like this,” he grumbled. Connor looked at him, eyes big and bottom lip pushing out. Hank stared at him helplessly. “That goddamn face. Stop.”

“What face, Lieutenant?” he asked innocently.

“Somehow, you’re even more of a pain in my ass than before," he sighed. "Fine! I’ll go!” 

Connor beamed, wide enough to light up his whole face. He placed his hands on his lap and sucked a breath in. “Right then! First, we should go out and get appropriate clothing.” Hank pulled a face and Connor went back to pouting. “I’ve seen all your clothes, Hank. You have nothing suitable for this occasion.”

He looked over at the puppy dog eyes once more and cursed himself. “Alright, alright. I’ve already agreed to this much.”

Connor waited eagerly for Hank to rise from his seat and throw on his shoes and coat. They both got settled into the car and Hank shuddered. “Fuck it’s cold,” he murmured. He cranked up the heating and pulled off the drive. There wasn’t much snow, but small flakes fluttered past the window as they drove.

They talked aimlessly about work, about Sumo, about their plans for the new year. It was easy, back and forth like they’d been doing it for years. Like they’d been existing as two halves of a whole their entire lives. Connor knew what Hank wanted to say when he couldn’t say it, and Hank knew what Connor needed without him knowing it. They eventually knew more about each other than they did about themselves.

The relationship had evolved without either really noticing, a steady progression that happened right under their noses. After all the struggle and confusion of accepting their feelings, they realized if they let it, everything would fall into place. They had their worries and anxieties to wrestle, but they never had to fight each other. Instead, it was something they could lean on. Connor moved in, took Hank’s last name and the empty space in his bed. He filled his life with appreciation, wonder, love for himself. There wasn’t a single person around them blind to the overwhelming positive change.

As they entered the city centre, Connor blinked up at the stunning display. All the stores and statues and street lamps were draped in lights, banners and wreaths, boasting festivity and joy. Hank looked over and Connor placed a hand on his. “Thank you,” he said genuinely.

“I know you’re doing this for me too,” Hank replied, voice soft. Connor smiled downwards as Hank parked the car outside the shops and killed the engine. “Right. Let’s see the worst you got,” he said with a grin.

-

They entered the office later that evening donning the clothes Connor had chosen for them, greeted by stunned coworkers and mild amusement.

“Wow, Hank, you actually came,” Fowler said, astonished.

Hank grunted. “Don’t make it a thing. I’m here to keep the android happy.”

“Who invited that asshole? HEY, SANTA,” Gavin yelled from across the room.

“FUCK OFF, GAVIN,” Hank hollered back, giving him the finger. Fowler gave him a look, but huffed a laugh.

“I got us punch,” Connor declared, handing Hank a cup. He was so quiet Hank hadn’t even realized he’d left his side.

He eyed up the pink liquid. “Thanks.” It wasn’t his kind usual choice of drink, but Connor seemed enthusiastic about it. He shrugged and gulped it down.

“Why did you get one?” he asked, noticing the cup in Connor’s hand.

“Everyone else had them. I thought it looked nice to be included,” he replied.

Hank looked around the office, glancing over all the familiar faces. “It’s still mostly humans round here. Does that ever bother you?” He asked, turning away from the others slightly so the conversation was just for Connor.

“No, not really. You know I like being around humans. To be honest, I don’t see or feel as many differences between us anymore. Not since- everything.”

Hank nodded. “That’s good.” He looked down at his drink as he spoke. “I just want you to be happy. I’m glad you’re comfortable here. And that you decided to stay.”

Connor reached out to touch his hand, smiling fondly as he looked up. “I’m glad I did too. And I know you didn’t want to come tonight, so thank you again.”

Suddenly there was commotion at their side and they turned to see Nines, scowling and twisting Gavin's arm behind his back as they approached. It really was a sight to behold.

“Ow, bastard,” Gavin grunted, struggling against him.

Nines cleared his throat. “Detective Reed and I would like to _properly_ welcome you to the party. His first greeting was in no way acceptable. I'm glad you two could make it.”

Hank snorted at Gavin's sour face and Connor gave an amused smile. “You did a great job, Nines,” Connor said, “the decorations look wonderful.”

“It was a task I quite enjoyed. Gavin was… a substantial help, actually.”

Hank belly laughed at that. Gavin fixed him a glare. “Looks great, buddy,” Hank teased.

“Look, I didn't have a choice. You see this shit?” he gestured to the grip on his arm.

“Don't be a baby, Detective,” Nines chastised, finally releasing him. They all knew he'd never really hurt him anyway.

“Whatever. I guess it is good to finally see you at one of these, Hank. Better than worrying about scraping your ass off the pavement the next day.” he glanced at Connor. “Nice ugly sweater.”

Connor looked down at the green and red gradient pattern with white dots of snow falling over a small, blue robot. “I suppose it is a little much,” he pondered.

“It's charming,” Nines corrected. He offered them a slightly forced smile. “If you'll excuse us. I think Detective Reed and I need a word. Enjoy your evening,” he said politely. Gavin rolled his eyes and they both left towards the corner of the room. Connor kept watching them and saw Nines say something and Gavin shove him, laughing.

“Such a fucking weird pair,” Hank commented.

“I think they compliment each other well. Nines is very good at getting Gavin to behave better these days.”

“Yeah,” Hank agreed, “it's fucking weird.”

“Weird, yes. But it makes things much more pleasant round here.”

Hank hummed. “Yeah, that’s definitely true. I can’t believe Nines got him to help _decorate_.” He looked at Connor and they both let the idea sink in. They broke into a fit of giggles.

Hank’s face glowed, happier than maybe Connor had ever seen him. There was nothing else in his expression but contentment, nothing else at play but enjoying the party. He felt a pang of something sharp. Something unexplainable. He had always known he loved Hank, but seeing him truly enjoying himself, doing something he never expected surrounded by people that cared for him. That was a new kind of love. He thought about their journey, their relationship all the way up until that point. He had concerns, but he tried not to think about that as they announced it was present giving time.

“As the reigning Santa of the office, I would like to instead offer this title to someone more… fitting, for the job,” Fowler announced, as everyone stopped their smaller conversations.

“Hell no,” Hank muttered under his breath. Connor glanced at him, beaming.

“Hank! Would you do the honors?” he called, holding out a Santa coat and hat.

Everyone clapped and cheered. There was also very loud laughter coming from a specific corner of the room.

“You don’t have to,” Connor said quietly in his ear.

“You’re goddamn right I don’t,” he affirmed. “But I’m not letting these pricks get the best of me. They want a Santa? They’re gonna get one.” He downed his punch and strolled towards Fowler. To his credit, Fowler looked terrified. Which wasn’t surprising as Hank barreled through the office and stopped before him.

“Well?” he asked Hank, awaiting the verdict of his brave offer.

Hank squinted. “Give it.”

Fowler chuckled and handed it all over. “Give it up for Detroit's favorite Lieutenant, Santa Anderson!” More clapping and cheering erupted and Hank snorted.

“Let's hope you’ve been good this year, assholes,” Hank barked, grabbing the huge bag of presents and sitting in the overly decorated ‘Santa’ seat.

For a good while, Connor leaned on one of the desks, watching as the other officers waited to get their present from an aggressively nice Hank. His grin was sharp enough to cut anyone who dared give him shit. Connor was so proud. He also couldn’t believe how good he was at being so social. He always complained about it, but when he tried, he was wonderful with people.

Even when Gavin sauntered over to try push Hank’s buttons, he didn’t rise to it. They must have had a decent conversation for once. Gavin walked away with his present and a genuine smile on his face that he tried and failed to hide.

Once everyone had had their turn speaking to him, the only person left was Connor. When he reached him, Hank looked up with a relieved smile. “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” Connor said softly.

“Have you been good this Christmas?” Hank asked ironically, playing up the part.

Connor pursed his lips. “I don’t know.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous. You’re definitely the goodest person here.”

“Goodest?” Connor teased.

“Shut up. I’m tired. Take your present before I change my mind.”

He reached for the small wrapped present and Hank closed his hands around Connors. “I appreciate that you did this, that you push me to do things. I’ve had a good night. You know, I love you, Connor.”

He blinked. The hands on his were warm and solid, and they were the only thing he could hold on to as every part of him started to tremble. If he didn’t know any better he would have believed he had a human heart, because he could have sworn it stopped beating.

“You… love me,” he repeated, his voice hushed with astonishment.

Hank looked at him like he was crazy. “Connor, are you seriously telling me you didn’t know this already? I thought that much was obvious?”

“Well, I-” he froze, mouth open.

“Connor?” Hank prompted, worried.

“I- I-”

“Jesus Christ, are you shorting out? Con?”

“No! I just don’t know what to say,” he finally managed to get out.

Hank rolled his eyes and smiled. He brought Connors hands to his lips, pressing a small kiss to them while Connor could do nothing but stare. They never displayed this much public affection, and yes, he had assumed Hank loved him by this point. But hearing it, in such an unabashedly simple and truthful way, was more than he had been ready for.

“I love you too,” he said, desperately trying to convey what it was he was feeling. “I love you so much. I have so many things to thank you for already. But, thank you for loving me, Hank.”

Hank squeezed his hands and Connor leaned down. They kissed, chaste and pretending no one else was in the room.

-

That night they got home fuzzy from happiness with the buzz of a good evening. They flopped onto the couch and Sumo leaned up against it, contently enjoying the head scratches Hank was giving him. Scratches that very carefully avoided the pair of reindeer antlers placed on his head by a loving Connor.

The TV played on in the background, but they weren’t watching it. Just lightly dozing in the afterglow of the Saturday night. Connor sat by Hank’s side and leaned onto his shoulder, feeling himself sink further into the touch. He let himself give in completely and Hank pressed a light kiss to his forehead. It was like being enveloped in every good emotion he’d ever had at once.

Being close to Hank was like Connor's way of recharging. After struggling with deviancy he needed something to calm his emotions now and again, so he always seeked out the steady presence of his partner. Winding down after work, curling up together and simple being, filling him with warmth and fondness. Hank would hold him all day if he asked. That was the kind of love he'd always heard of and never expected to have. But there he was. Proof, solid and faithful against him. He could trust him with anything. Open up about anything. 

Connor lifted his head slightly. “Hank?”

“Hm?” he responded. Connor could hear the sound come from deep in his throat, a soft raspy tone familiar and calming. It made broaching the subject that had been bouncing around inside his head feel a little easier.

“So, I’ve been wondering, I mean, I’ve been thinking- well. I have a wide knowledge of humans. You know this already. I have unlimited information access at my disposal. I’m seeing and hearing things all the time.” Hank shifted beside him, trying to get a better view of his face.

“What is it?” He asked, sounding slightly worried.

He sucked in a breath. Ripping off the bandaid as they say. He just had to come out with it.

“Humans are inclined to sexual intimacy. It’s no secret, we’ve talked about it before, and its well known androids can experience the same desires and… functionality.” His voice wobbled a little.

“Connor-”

“I just…” he felt stuck on his words again. This time like there was a lump or something stuck in his throat, like it was lodged there. He didn’t need to breathe, but he was having trouble getting anything to work. “I’ve waited and waited, and, Hank. I still don't feel those desires. I thought maybe after I had deviated and settled into human life it might change, but even when everything else is different, that's still the same. When we’ve talked about it before you said you didn't mind us not involving that in our relationship and I believe you. But if your mind has changed, please tell me. I want you to know I understand. Your feelings about it are just as important to me and I wouldn’t want to think you’d be closing a part of yourself off from me. I mean, if you really wanted to, maybe I could try and-”

“Whoa, hey, Connor,” he interrupted, rubbed his back, trying to coax him down from his panic. “I don't care about that shit. Really. I've been uninterested in sex for most of my life myself. It’s just sort of been, there. My ex-wife enjoyed it so I was happy to do it for her, but I never sought it out. I don’t seem to have the same appetite for it everyone else does. So no, my mind hasn’t changed.”

“Oh. I see,” Connor said, processing.

“I probably should have explained it better when we first talked about it. Sorry. I didn't know you'd still be worrying,” he said softly. “I'm just happy the way things are.”

“Is there… a name for it?” he asked quietly. “I thought it was down to my model, Cyberlife not thinking my job required anything sexual in nature, but we have the functionality and Nines talks about intimacy so positively. He says he enjoys it. I'm not sure if there's something wrong with me.”

This time Hank shifted properly to hold Connor's face directly in front of his, willing Connor to look him in the eyes and understand his words. “There's nothing wrong with you. What you feel is completely okay,” he said adamantly, hands cupping Connor’s cheeks. “I don’t feel sexual desire either, do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

Connor shook his head.

Hank rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone. “If you want a name for it, a word to look into, some people like asexual. It’s not as uncommon as you think. I don’t want to have sex, I just want to be with you. That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with either of us. Is that enough to convince you?”

Connor studied his face. It was the truth, and he expected nothing but the truth from Hank. He smiled in Hank's hands. “Yeah. I feel better. Thank you,” he said. “And I’m happy you enjoyed the party.”

“I did,” he replied, smiling. Hank let his face go and Connor planted a soft kiss on his lips. His head fell back onto his shoulder and he nuzzled his face into the crook of Hank’s neck. He had never experienced holidays before, never experienced love like that, or acceptance.

He clenched a fist in Hank’s equally ugly Christmas sweater and held on tightly. He was ready to hold on forever.


End file.
